Secretos de Familia
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Fin para todo el dolor que paso esta familia, Kenny recuperado, una hermosa boda y dos nuevas vidas que llenaran de felicidad a la familia Tennyson... Gracias a todos por todo...
1. Capítulo 1

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 1**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado**

**N/a: este es el futuro en que Ben se casa supuestamente con Kai (futuro de Ben 10000), en este futuro Julie nunca existió y Kevin es enemigo de Ben. Sin mas que decir que comience la historia.**

* * *

Hace 10 años aproximadamente…

_-¿Estas segura de lo estas haciendo? Yo no quiero verte sufrir por la forzosa decisión que estas tomando- decía un anciano de unos noventa y tantos años_

_-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos dos, no quiero que el se entere quien es la verdadera madre de su hijo – decía una joven con un bebe recién nacido en brazos- ¿ya llego su nueva mamá? _

_-Si, ella lo esta esperando en la sala de partos, el plan se esta llevado a cabo tal como lo habíamos acordado- Dijo el anciano notando como cada vez mas de entristecía el rostro de la joven._

_-Esta bien, llego la hora. Adiós Kenny, te quiero mucho, lamento mucho que nunca me puedas decir mamá- Besa tiernamente al pequeño que tiene en brazos, mientras que un río de lagrimas corría por su rostro. _

Actualidad:

-Niños, quiero que en su próximo ensayo relaten la historia de su familia; como se conocieron sus padres y como esta conformada. Recuerden que la nota de este ensayo es un 30% de su calificación final.- Les repetía una y otra vez la señorita Smith a Devlin y Ken Tenyson.

-Si ya lo sabemos se lo tendremos listo en unos días- Decía Ken

-Pero yo no puedo hacer este ensayo, ¿no podría hacer otro ensayo con otro tema?- decía Devlin

-No salvo que venga su padre o madre y me diga el porque no puedes hacer ese trabajo, los esperare mañana a las 10:00 y que sean los tres puntuales-

-¿Como que los tres?- alego al instante Ken

-Si así hablamos todos acerca de su comportamiento, los espero a las 10:00- y diciendo esto la señorita Smith hizo que se retiraran de su oficina a Ken y Devlin.

Los dos chicos salieron de mala gana de su escuela, se dirigían en sus tablas voladoras hacia su casa (cuartel general de los Tenyson); cuando al llegar ven una silueta femenina que los estaba esperando. Ken no tardo en reconocerla y se adelanto para ir a saludarla.

-Tía Gwendolyn volviste- y la abrazo fuertemente

- Si termine con mi trabajo un tiempo antes de lo que esperaba; y ahora me esperan unas satisfactorias vacaciones- reaccionando de la misma forma que Ken – ven Devlin tu también eres de la familia ahora; ven a saludar a tu tía- regañando de buena gana a Devlin que se había quedado apartado de ese abrazo (ya que el todavía se sentía culpable por la malas actitudes que tuvo en el pasado) y el es atraído por los tiernos brazos de Gwen y forma parte del grupo- Todo esta perdonado ahora, no tienes que sentirte mas culpable- le dijo.

-Gracias- y Devlin la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Tía, ¿ya sabes donde quedarte todo este tiempo?- pregunto Ken

- Si Kenny me quedare con ustedes ya arregle el asuntito con tu papá y con tu bisabuelo-

-¡Genial!- festejaron Ken y Devlin al mismo tiempo, ya que Gwen los mimaba (demasiado según Ben), y los complacía en todos sus caprichos cuando ella podía.

- ¿Sabes tía?, mañana necesitamos que valla alguien a hablar con la profe y queríamos saber si tu podrías ir, ya que papá no puede y el bisabuelo mañana iba a comprar unos repuestos para su brazo robótico-

- Kenneth Tenyson, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?- una Gwen enojada se hizo notar, haciéndola recordar cuando se enojaba con Ben a los 10 años. No había duda, ellos dos eran muy parecidos en la actitud.

- Es que la maestra quiere discutir sobre un trabajo que no puedo presentar- Reacciono Devlin tratando de defender a Ken

-Por favor, hazlo por nosotros – decía Ken con ojitos de cachorrito llorón

- Esta bien, pero quiero que esto quede en secreto entre nosotros, no quiero que su bisabuelo se entere y menos su padre-

-Ok, no hay problema- y los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cámara de entrenamiento, para mejorar sus habilidades.

Ella los miraba y se dijo para sus adentros

-Mañana será un largo día…-

**N/a: Que les parece? medio corto pero tratare de mejorarlo en los próximos capis. Dejen reviews y no sean crueles porfis =P**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 2**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, es esto solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata Algún Hecho del pasado**

"**Blabla "pensamientos**

Una especie de auto futuristico se dirigía hacia la escuela, en el IBAN Gwen junto con Ken y Devlin, ellos dos la instruían A su tía para que la charla con la señorita Smith fuera perfecta

- Bien, yo creo que te hemos dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber-dijo Ken con un tono de chico calculador (cosa que no era muy común en el).

Pero Gwen Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no les hacia mucho caso en lo que los chicos le Estaban explicando. Ellos llegaron a la escuela muy puntualmente, se podria decir que una hora antes de la charla. Los chicos se bajaron Gwen Mientras buscaba su bolso para bajar del auto. Los tres iban entrando a la escuela Cuando de repente le Ken dados un Gwen

-Ah, no te olvides que nosotros te diremos mamá, no te Vayas a confundir -

- ¿Cómo me van a llamar? - Reacciono Instantáneamente Gwen

-Si que te vamos a decir mamá, sino nuestra farsa Será descubierta-le explico Devlin-¿Hay algún problema con eso?, O buscamos otra forma de llamarte si te incomoda mucho

-No, esta bien chicos, solo es que nunca me han dicho algo tan lindo y con mucho gusto seré su madre hoy .- Y les dio un tierno beso de madre en las Mejillas de ambos niños

Los tres Entraron a la oficina de la señorita Smith, era una encantadora escena, Gwen Parecía que era la verdadera madre de los chicos Aunque ellos dos Sabían muy bien que era una farsa para salir limpios de problema escolar, pero Gwen no PENSABA lo mismo. Al llegar se encontraron con la señorita Smith

-Usted Debe ser la mamá de Ken y Devlin, yo soy la Señora Smith .-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Gwendolyn Tenyson .-

-Bien, quiero que entren a mi oficina y hablaremos del asunto .-

Después de una larga charla de aproximadamente dos horas, en donde la señora Smith le explicaba un Gwen Todos los problemas en los que Ken y Devlin se habían metido hasta el Incumplimiento del ensayo por parte de Devlin. Las dos mujeres Llegaron a un Acuerdo Razonable en el que los dos niños compensarían su mal comportamiento Ayudando a la señora Smith un Organizar los archivos de la organización en la que ella trabajaba Cuando esta no trabajaba en la escuela. Y por el ensayo no cumplido ella cambio el temario de los dos y en vez de escribir sobre la historia de su familia escribirían sobre talismanes mágicos, cosa que para ellos era pan comido ya que tenian una Hechicería su Lado A una gran experta en magia y .

Una vez terminada la charla, los dos chicos se despidieron de su tía ya que ellos tenian que Todavía Cumplir con sus horas de clase.

Gwen aprovecho su tiempo libre y decidió dar un paseo por el centro comercial; hacia tanto tiempo que no iba, se dispuso a ver las vidrieras Tratando de encontrar algo de su agrado y sin olvidar de comprar unos encargues que el abuelo Max le había pedido. Cuando de repente, ella observa un gran televisor en el que pasaban Noticias de última hora y se sorprendió al ver un 10000 Ben luchar con Lo Que Parecía un ser alienígena reptil de gran tamaño y fuerza. Ella se Empiezo a desesperar Cuando en un rápido movimiento el reptil aprovecha un propinarle un gran golpe a un Ben desprevenido, Así dejándolo inconsciente.

Ella salio del centro comercial y se Dirigió al lugar de la pelea. Parecía que le era imposible llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Ben, ella corría y corría, Parecía que no abrazaba ni un centímetro, esto hacia la desesperar cada vez mas, hasta que por fin llego. Ben con las Fuerzas pocas que le quedaban Trataba de esquivar los Ataques del reptil, Cuando de repente un rayo Hizo que la criatura fuera lanzada de donde estaba el uno varios metros de allí. Ben no podia creer que Ella Estuviera ahí.

-Siempre Necesitando ayuda mía, ¿no? - Un Gwen decía con tono burlón, Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Bueno, ya sabes Que a veces hasta yo necesito un poco de ayudita Ben-se reía con algo de dolor

-Deja de quejarte, y salgamos de aquí que allí viene otra vez - le advirtió Gwen al ver que el enorme monstruo se acercaba nuevamente

-Dame unos segundos que termino el con-dijo Ben

-No, estas muy herido, Te llevaré a un lugar seguro-Y así Gwen Abrio una especie de portal dimensional ínter y salieron de allí

Gwendolyn uno no sabia donde iban, con tal de alejar a un Ben TRATAR del peligro y de sanarle las heridas. No se dio cuenta que habían llegado al lugar donde ella menos Tenía pensado en ir: La escuela de y Ken de Devlin. Antes de que Gwen volviera un Abrir el portal, por casualidad del destino, se toparon con la señora Smith. Ella no tardo en Reconocer A y Ben menos sus heridas y los condujo a la enfermería del establecimiento. Gwen Sabía que esto le traería problemas a ella ya los chicos

**N / a: que les parecio?? Todavía siento que le falta algo pero no se que es, tratare de mejorarlo para la próxima. Dejen comentarios Y también sus dudas o críticas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 3**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

En el salón de clases:

-¿Qué estas pensando? Ya me estas dando miedo- le dijo Kenny a Devlin

-Es que estaba pensando sobre mis padres- contesto Devlin

-Pero si ya sabes quienes son tus padres, o ¿te olvidaste que Kevin 11000 era tu padre?

- El problema es que se quien es mi padre, pero no mi madre- se dibujo una mueca de tristeza en el rostro de Devlin- yo no fui criado por mi verdadera madre; la señora que me crió era una enfermera del hospital en donde nací que murió cuando tenia 6 años.

Kenny nunca había visto esa cara en Devlin, excepto cuando Kevin lo rechazo como hijo, el no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados; de alguna manera el era su hermano y pensaba en ayudarlo. Pero los pensamientos de los chicos se interrumpieron por un aviso homolografico del director.

-Kenneth y Devlin Tenyson, presentarse en dirección, sus padres se encuentran en enfermería en estos momentos-

-¡¿NUESTROS PADRES?!- se sobresaltaron los dos al unísono

Mientras tanto en enfermería

-Quiero que me expliques como es eso de que vos ahora sos la madre de Kenny y de Devlin-

- Es solo una mentira piadosa, además tú y el abuelo están muy ocupados en este momento y pensé que un poquito de mi ayuda no les haría mal-

-Gwendolyn Tenyson, ¿desde cuando tienes esa actitud? La Gwen que conozco no hace esa clase de cosas- le reprocho Ben a Gwen y al mismo tiempo dejándose ver un pequeño tono burlón, ya que era algo insólito ver esas actitudes en ella.

- Ben, tu sabes que por Kenny haría lo que fuera y ahora también lo hago por Devlin- Gwen oculto su rostro para no mostrarlo que parecía ser una lagrima correr por su rostro

-Gwen, ya se que tu deseabas tanto ser madre, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, por mas que seas una excelente hechicera- se levanto como pudo de la camilla donde el estaba y la abraza a Gwen- además los dos sabemos que nuestro sueño nunca hubiera podido ser-

- Ya lo se, por eso trate de seguir mi vida, pero me es imposible, de una u otra manera siempre termino en tus brazos como ahora- se aleja de Ben- Yo ya estoy bastante cansada de sufrir y te pido por favor que lo entiendas.

-Gwen pero yo…- Ben es interrumpido por Kenny

-Papá ¿que haces acá?- le pregunto Kenny

-Bueno es que tu tía me trajo, pensando que todavía era un niño y que no me podía cuidar solo-

- Benjamín no digas tonterías, Kenny, ¿querés saber lo que le paso a tu papi? El señor "yo me cuido solito" casi no salio vivo de la paliza que le dieron hoy a no ser por mi intervención en la pelea-

La discusión familiar es interrumpida por la señorita Smith, quien les trae una invitación de lo que parecía ser una cena escolar a los supuestos "padres". Ellos la leen y Ben la rechaza al instante.

-Por favor tienen que venir, será divertido y después de medianoche si quieren se pueden retirar- les suplicaba la señorita Smith

- Esta bien iremos por un rato- dijo Gwen

-¿Qué?- dijo Ben

-Si no quieres ir no tienes obligación, yo se divertirme sola-

-No yo iré contigo no me gusta que salgas sola y menos de noche-

-¿Qué, sos mi papá ahora que te tengo que pedir permiso para salir?-

-No, no es eso, es que… es que no ves que nos han invitado a los dos, queda mal si vas sola sin mi compañía- la cara de Ben se ruborizo por unos segundos.

-Bueno, yo no te impido a que me acompañes-

Gwen se sentía en la gloria, extrañaba esas pequeñas discusiones que tenia con Ben y salir triunfadora de ellas. No podía esperar mas, quería que esa cena escolar fuera esa misma noche, pero tenia que ser paciente ya que tendría que esperar un mes.

- Cambiando de tema, tengo que discutir algo muy importante con ustedes dos- Ben miro a los dos niños que estaban a su lado, ellos dos sabían que de esta no se salvaban, ni con ayuda de su tía.- discutiremos una vez que estemos en casa, ahora quiero que vuelvan al salón de clases.

Kenny y Devlin salieron como dos rayos de la enfermería, estaban en serios problemas.

Gwendolyn ayudo a Ben a retirarse del establecimiento y lo condujo a casa. Al llegar el Abuelo Max los recibió y le aconsejo a Ben que por la gravedad de sus heridas se tomara unos días, el iba a tomarse el trabajo de contactar a los Luchadores Galácticos para que protegieran la ciudad mientras el se recuperaba.

Gwen, una vez que atendió a su primo, se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó abrazada de una almohada. Unas cuantas lagrimas surcaban su delicado rostro y lo único que sonaba en su mente era la voz de su corazón: "Gracias a Dios que estas bien, no se que haría sin ti Ben", pensaba. Entre lágrimas sus ojos empezaron a ponerse pesados y se vio sumida en un profundo sueño.

**N/a: 3º capi!!! Acá empiezo a tomar un poquito el tema sobre el origen de Devlin y de su madre. Gracias a todos los que pasan y leen esta historia!!! Nos vemos la próxima!!! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 4**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos **

* * *

_-Lo sentimos mucho, perdimos al bebé- comentaba un doctor_

_-¿Y la madre?, ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Sabe lo ocurrido?- se escuchaba la voz de Max en la distancia_

_-Esta en la habitación, ni bien abrió los ojos se entero de lo ocurrido y de la probabilidad de haber quedado estéril de por vida- dijo el Doctor con una voz muy apagada_

_Max entra en la habitación en donde se encontraba una joven llorando sin consuelo; ella se siente destruida, hubiera cambiado un millón de veces su vida por la de su hijo; esa joven era Gwen._

Gwendolyn abrió los ojos, solo era una pesadilla, cada vez eran mas seguidas esta clase de sueños. Se recostó unos segundos otra vez en su cama, ya no sabia que hacer, estaba cansada de soñar con hechos tristes del pasado, los cuales le hacían ver la triste realidad con respecto a ella y a Ben. Ella se sorprendió por la hora que se mostraba en su reloj; la última vez que lo miro eran las cinco de la tarde y ahora lo veía y marcaba las tres de la mañana. "¿Qué paso?", se dijo para sus adentros, en realidad si que necesitaba unas largas vacaciones; pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos desde la cocina.

Ella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba preparada para lo que fuera, la cocina estaba oscura y no se podía ver nada, pero diviso una sombra que no le había agradado para nada. Ella busco el interruptor de la luz; cuando de repente vio que esa sombra se le abalanzaba encima. Gwen no sabia que hacer de alguna forma estaba hecha una estatua no se podía mover para ningún lado, lo único que atino a hacer fue a gritar, pero sus labios fueron presos de los labios de la sombra:

-No seas escandalosa, vas a despertar a todo el mundo- dijo la sombra una vez que libero los labios de Gwen

-Ben, no me asustes así la próxima- le dijo Gwen a la sombra que obviamente era su primo

-¿Pero no me quieres acompañar?- la invito Ben

-¿A que?

-Y a acompañarme a comer, todas las noches siempre vengo a comer algo a la cocina, si querés preparo algo para vos, ya que no cenaste hoy con nosotros

El estomago de Gwen rugía como si no hubiera probado bocado alguno en toda su vida

-Esta bien me convenciste, pero que no se vuelva repetir lo del beso.

-Prometido, ¿que querés que te prepare?

-Mmm… lo que sea, dame algo de lo que estas comiendo

-Ok si es que te gustan los escarabajos a la vinagre, cortesía de nuestro chef, el abuelo

-¿Cómo podes comer eso?- no se podía ocultar la cara de asco de Gwen- pensé que vos no llegarías a cometer esa locura

Ben no se pudo contener y lanzo una gran carcajada

-Nunca pensé que pondrías esa cara, no son escarabajos a la vinagre es solamente un omelet, siempre cayendo en la misma broma- se reía Ben, mientras miraba la cara sonrojada de su prima.

La cara de Gwen era un tomate, como fue tan inocente en caer en esa broma, ahora sabia que el no la dejaría de molestar en toda la semana con eso.

-¡Ben, termínala ya no tenemos 5 años!

-Lo siento, es que te veías tan linda cuando te sonrojaste

-Esta bien, vamos a sentarnos a comer y a olvidar lo sucedido; desde el beso hasta lo de ahora

-Ok, ok pero no me digas que no te gusto el beso

-Bueno si, si me gusto, ¿estas satisfecho?

-Creo que con eso me basta

Gwen le sonrió, y se sentó a comer junto con Ben, parecía que los minutos no pasaban. Ellos empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas hasta que Ben se acordó de los viajes que hacían con el abuelo y empezaron a llover los recuerdos, de toda clase hasta de algunos de cuando tenían 5 años

-Ben, ¿te acordás cuando el abuelo se disfrazaba de Papá Noel en Navidad y nosotros lo descubrimos?- dijo Gwen

-Como no me voy a acordar de esa, si estábamos justo debajo de la cama de tus papás cuando el se estaba disfrazando, creo que teníamos 5 años, ¿no?

-Si, teníamos esa edad, pero así entre nosotros; ¿el todavía lo sigue haciendo?

-Ay Gwen, mi inocente Gwen, el se sigue disfrazando tal como lo hacia cuando teníamos 5, aunque Kenny y Devlin saben que es el abuelo, ellos le siguen la corriente para que la magia del momento no desaparezca

-Si la magia del momento, como esa noche- La voz melancólica de Gwen se hizo notar enseguida

-Gwen, creo que ni tú ni yo podremos olvidarnos de esa noche…

-Ben, por favor no sigas metiendo el dedo en la herida, me duele recordar esos días de felicidad.

Dicho eso Gwen se levanto de su lugar y salio de la cocina y desde la puerta le dijo a Ben un simple "buenas noches" y se dirigió a su habitación. Ben la observaba como se iba y se decía en sus adentros: "A mi también me duele recordar el pasado, pero tengo dos hijos que me necesitan, y debo seguir adelante por ellos".

* * *

**N/a: acá estoy yo otra vez!!! Me gusto haber puesto algo de "acción" entre Ben y Gwen en este capi, y hacerlos recordar travesuras del pasado; es mas es el capi que mas me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora. El próximo capitulo será como una especie de especial navideño, esperare muchos reviews. Nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5 ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 5**

**ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos **

* * *

La navidad había llegado una semana después de esa conversación en la cocina. En el cuartel general de los Tenyson el ambiente festivo se notaba por cualquier rincón del lugar. Ken y Devlin preparaban los regalos, Gwen preparaba la cena navideña, mientas que Ben luchaba una vez más contra las fuerzas invencibles del árbol navideño.

-Papá, ¿no querés que te ayudemos?- le dijo Ken llorando de la risa

-No ya veras que este año este maldito árbol no me vencerá- dijo Ben todo cubierto por las guirnaldas del árbol

-Ben deja de jugar y termina de una buena vez con el árbol. Estaremos en la próxima navidad para cuando lo termines- sentenció Gwen

-Vas a ver lo equivocada que estas

-No lo que yo estoy viendo es el monstruo de guirnaldas navideñas-

-Esta bien es hora de ser héroe- Ben activo el Omnitrix y se transformo en XLR8 y en un torbellino multicolor armo el árbol navideño en segundos- ¿y que te parece como te quedo?

-Si quedo bien, pero yo no pondría todos los adornos en la parte más alta, tarde o temprano ese árbol se va a caer-

En eso Ben mira y el bendito árbol navideño se abalanza sobre el, sin darle tiempo de escape, dejándolo en el suelo con lo poco que quedaba sin romper de los adornos. Ken y Devlin no soportaron más y soltaron una gran carcajada seguida de la de Gwen y la del Abuelo Max que llegaba en ese momento. Ben tampoco la pudo contener y termino uniéndose al grupo

-Ahora yo te enseñare como se arma un árbol navideño- dijo Gwen entre risas, y con sus poderes armo el árbol navideño mas espectacular que la familia Tenyson había visto en toda su vida- ¿Y quien gano ahora?

-¡Tu Tía Gwendolyn! – aclamaron los chicos

-Chicos es hora de pedir los deseos para la noche buena- dijo el Abuelo Max

Todos fueron a la sala para pedir los deseos. Era una tradición de los Tenyson pedir algún deseo durante la nochebuena con la esperanza de que se hiciera realidad.

-Muy bien es hora de prender las velas del centro de mesa para terminar- dijo Gwen muy animada

Una vez que lo hicieron se prepararon para cenar en el comedor de la sala. Como siempre Ben se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa, y a su lado derecho se sentaba Kenny y a su izquierdo Devlin, Gwen al lado de Kenny y Max en el de Devlin. La cena transcurrió muy tranquilamente, finalizada la cena los niños se fueron a dormir junto con el abuelo; y solo quedaron Gwen y Ben solos despiertos.

-¿Y cual fue tu deseo?- pregunto Ben con un pequeño toque de embriaguez

-Es algo personal- le respondió Gwen también un poquito pasada de copas

- Dale contame, no seas mala

-Ok, te lo diré, mi deseo es poder reunir el valor que necesito para terminar algo importante que debí terminar hace mucho tiempo-

-Pero eso es una tontería, a comparación de lo que pedí-

-¿Y que fue lo que pediste?- pregunto Gwen algo ingenua

-Lo que pedí fue que tu fueras la verdadera madre de Kenny para así poder ser una familia mas feliz de lo que somos-

Los ojos de Gwen se llenaron de lagrimas, para ella era un deseo imposible de cumplir, quería con todas sus fuerzas formar una familia feliz junto con Ben y los niños pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían.

-Gwen, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Ben un poco preocupado por ella

-Si lo estoy, solo que estas épocas siempre me ponen un poco sensible- le contesto ella secándose las lagrimas.

Pero ella nunca imagino lo que Ben hizo en ese momento. Ese momento fue mágico para ella como el de aquella noche. Los ojos de Ben miraban fijamente a los de ella y sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a ella, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que no pudieron evitar besarse. Al principio fueron unos pequeños y tiernos besos, pero con el transcurrir de los segundos esos besos se volvieron más salvajes y se fueron acompañando de caricias intensas. Gwen se sentía hechizada ante el perfume de Ben y poco a poco dejo que el la tomara entre sus brazos y la llevara a su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación de Ben, ella fue depositada como una suave flor en la cama de el. Ella dejo expuesto el cierre de su vestido para que Ben lo bajara lentamente. Ben empezó a quitarse la camisa mientras le daba tiempo a Gwen para que se acomodara, luego el encimo sobre ella y empezó a besar toda su bella existencia. Gwen gozaba a cada segundo esa sensación que hacia como 10 años que no la sentía, pero pronto escucho una voz en su cabeza.

-_**Aléjate de el si querés que ellos dos vivan**_- se escuchaba esa voz femenina en su cabeza.

-No- grito Gwen y alejo a Ben bruscamente

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto Ben extrañado

-No, no es nada, yo creo que no debemos seguir con esto-

-Pero Gwen estábamos en la mejor parte-

-No quiero seguir con esto Ben, los dos hicimos un sacrificio mutuo ese día trágico, y creo que debemos cumplirlo-

Gwen tomo sus cosas y dispuso a salir de la habitación de Ben. Ella estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de la habitación cuando Ben la abraza por la espalda y le susurra en el oído

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa me deje llevar, yo quería tanto que los dos formáramos una familia y después pasar lo que paso me hace sentir tan culpable por no haberlos protegido-

-No, no es tu culpa, fue la mía por tratar de ayudar a Kai el día del accidente

-Ya hablamos un montón de veces eso, tu sabias que eras tu y nuestro niño o Kai-

-Si pero Kai también llevaba un hijo tuyo en su vientre yo no hubiera podido vivir con ese remordimiento-

Ben la abraza más fuerte y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras Gwen llora silenciosamente

-¿Sabes?, mi deseo navideño ya se cumplió, el estar contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar- dijo Ben

-Para mi también el estar contigo es lo mejor. Feliz Navidad Ben

-Feliz Navidad Gwen, que descanses bien

-Lo haré-

Ben suelta a Gwen y deja que se retire hacia su habitación, ella camina unos pasos y se da cuenta de que olvidaba algo. Ella vuelve donde esta Ben y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad, nos vemos mañana- y se retiro a su habitación

Ben solo observo como se retiraba, tal vez su deseo navideño se cumpliría, por lo menos ella le dejo una mínima esperanza, esa esperanza era el motivo de seguir adelante y pelear por su amor, esa esperanza que casi perdió cuando nació Kenny.

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Acá esta el especial navideño!!! (Aunque creo que muy navideño no estuvo jajajaja =P) sinceramente fue el capitulo que mas me ha costado escribir ya de paso que tenia que estudiar para la facu y se me hacia la laguna de ideas para el capitulo. Bueno yo creo que todos se preguntaran de quien es la voz que escucho Gwen en su cabecita, pero no se los diré, soy muy mala (risa malvada), dentro de unos capítulos será revelado ese misterio, también tengo que pensar que haré con Devlin ya que también el fic trata de la búsqueda de su madre, pero me he dejado llevar por los dos tortolitos mas lindos que hay en este momento =P. Bueno me voy. Nos vemos y ¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 6**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos **

* * *

-¡Que desastre! Ni yo tengo mi habitación tan desordenada- se quejaba Kenny

-Ni que me lo digas, me pregunto si tenían por lo menos tiempo para tener una vida- dijo Devlin

-Yo creo que este es el peor trabajo que la señora Smith nos dio

-Pudo habernos pedido acomodar el techo de su casa o pintar su cocina, pero arreglar alfabéticamente sus expedientes criminales es lo más aburrido que nos pudo haber pedido en todo el universo-

Los dos chicos estaban muy aburridos, ordenar alfabéticamente expedientes de criminales que Ben 10.000 había puesto en el proyector no era el trabajo mas divertido de todos, sin contar que estos archivos estaban guardados en una computadora, así que continuamente lo dos se preguntaban para que tenían estos papeles si los mismos expedientes se encontraban guardados en una computadora. Pero todo dejo de ser aburrido cuando Ken se topo con el expediente de alguien muy familiar

-Mira es el expediente de Kevin 11000-

-¿El expediente de Kevin? ¿Que es lo que dice?

-Habla de diferentes batallas que tuvo con papá hasta de la última cuando nos ayudaste-

-¿No dice nada de la familia?, tal vez diga algo de mi verdadera madre-

-Vamos a ver- Ken leyó un poco el expediente pero no decía nada que pudiera ayudar a Devlin –Lo único que dice es que tu eres el hijo de el y que tienes un expediente también pero adjuntado al de un tal Doctor Animo

-¿Yo tengo un expediente?-

-Si, tal vez hicieron uno por ayudarlo a salir del proyector.

-Tal vez ahí dice algo mas de mi pasado, pongámonos a buscar el expediente de ese Doctor Animo, así vemos lo que dice el mió.

Ken y Devlin buscaron por horas y horas esos expedientes, pero no los encontraron, encontraban un tal doctor Destrucción, un doctor Loco, y hasta un doctor Grito; pero ningún doctor Ánimo. Como era casi de noche y Ben les dijo a los dos niños que volvieran antes del anochecer, ellos terminaron de ordenar los expedientes y se dirigieron a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se encontraron con su tía Gwendolyn preparando la cena, ellos se ofrecieron a preparar la mesa y una vez que estuvo servida la mesa, la familia Tenyson se acomodo para cenar

-Papá- dijo Ken- ¿Vos luchaste contra un tal Doctor Animo?

-Si, ¿Por qué la curiosidad?- pregunto Ben

-No por nada solo queríamos saber si el tenia un expediente porque no lo encontramos por ningún lado- se apresuro Devlin a contestar

-Ese expediente hasta donde yo se esta perdido- les contó el abuelo a los chicos

-¿Y como se perdió?- pregunto Ken

-Digamos que se perdió y nada mas, la forma en que paso eso es secreto de estado-Dijo Ben enojado, dejando así a los dos chicos sin pregunta alguna.

La cena termino y todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Ben. el se dirigió a la sala de control, donde se daban alertas de todos los peligros que amenazaban al mundo, se acerco a una de las paredes en donde se encontraba una pintura muy extraña, saco el cuadro dejando ver una pequeña caja fuerte en donde guardaba documentos importantes de la familia y curiosamente un expediente criminal. Ben lo toma y lo lee durante un largo tiempo, todavía no puede creer que todo lo que dice es verdad.

-¿Algún día piensas decírselo?- se escucho la voz del Abuelo Max detrás de Ben

-No se como lo tomaría, el todavía es un niño

-Pero esta la posibilidad de encontrar a la mujer que lo llevo en su vientre durante nueve meses

-Si esta esa posibilidad, pero tampoco es su verdadera madre

-Ben sabes que lo correcto es decirle la verdad

-Abuelo, ¿Cómo le digo a un niño de 11 años que es un clon?

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos acá nuevo capi medio cortito pero bueno. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic y La Traición; en unos días capi nuevo de La Traición =). Nos vemos =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 7**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

Gwendolyn se estaba probando su vestido favorito, todavía no podía creer que era el día, esa noche ella y Ben asistirían a esa fiesta de la escuela de los chicos y después de eso el le había prometido llevarla a pasear por algún lugar romántico, hasta la salida del sol.

En otra habitación estaban Ken y Devlin muy pensantes, no podían creer que el día anterior habían descubierto que Devlin tenía un expediente secreto y que Ben les había negado la localización exacta de ese documento. Debían encontrarlo, pero eso no les seria fácil.

-Ya se donde puede estar tu expediente- dijo Ken

-¿Si? Entonces dilo porque al parecer ese expediente desapareció del universo sin dejar rastro alguno-

-La señora Smith dijo que todos los expedientes se encontraban en la computadora del cuartel general Tenyson, ¿en donde crees que vivimos?

-Vivimos en los cuarteles generales, es verdad, como no me había dado cuenta antes-

-Es seguro que tu expediente se encuentra allí, esta noche cuando papá y la tía Gwendolyn se hayan ido y el bisabuelo se quede dormido, nos escabullimos hacia el centro de control e investigamos.

-Ok, al fin sabré quien es mi verdadera madre- se dijo Devlin con un tono esperanzador

La mañana dio lugar al atardecer, y el atardecer a la noche. Ben ya estaba listo solo faltaba Gwen; la espera valía la pena ella siempre lo deslumbraba y esa ocasión no era la excepción. Ella estaba esplendida, hacia tiempo que no se vestía tan atractivamente para una ocasión así. Ben le dijo al abuelo Max que pidieran algo de comer así el no se molestaba en cocinar y a los chicos que no hicieran travesuras, cosa que le pareció raro, pues Ken y Devlin obedecieron sin ninguna queja; pero no les dio mucha importancia.

Ben y Gwen eran una pareja soñada quien los veía no imaginaba que eran primos, mas bien pensaban que eran marido y mujer; al llegar a la escuela la Señora Smith los recibió con gran alegría, pues gracias a ellos mucha gente había concurrido a la cena escolar. Se le dio una mención de honor a Ben por ser uno de los grandes benefactores de la institución, después de eso se sirvió la cena y a su término hubo un poco de música para que las parejas disfruten de un buen baile. Ben la invitó a bailar a Gwen siendo una de las parejas mas bonitas del lugar

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me enseñaste a bailar?- le pregunto Ben

-Si, cuando fue la boda de Camila y Joel, lastima que no fui la chica de las flores-

-Si, pero si hubieras sido la chica de las flores tal vez nunca me hubieras enseñado-

El rostro de Gwen se ruborizo por unos segundos mientras se reía suavemente, era una noche perfecta no había nada que lo arruinara, eran solo ellos dos, no había nada en el mundo que los separara en esa noche.

Terminado el baile, aproximadamente a la dos de la mañana, ellos todavía tenían tiempo de dar un paseo romántico por el muelle; luego de eso el la llevo a una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

**ZzzzZ**

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales dos siluetas se desplazaban en la oscuridad de la noche; Ken y Devlin sabían que no podían hacer mucho ruido pues despertarían a su bisabuelo. Entrar al cuarto de control no les fue problema ya que Ken utilizo la inteligencia de materia gris para entrar, una vez que accedieron a la computadora central se dispusieron a buscar el archivo donde se encontraban los expedientes, con materia gris eso fue pan comido, pero tampoco se encontraba el expediente; parecía como si Ben y Max no querían que Devlin descubriera su pasado.

-Hay que asumirlo, nunca encontrare a mi madre- dijo Devlin

-No te preocupes seguiremos buscando, en algún lugar ese expediente tiene que estar-

-Hey mira ese cuadro parece una puertita a una caja fuerte-dijo devlin señalando la pequeña caja fuerte que Ben por accidente se olvido de cerrar la noche anterior

- Si es verdad parece una caja fuerte, ¡y mira esta el expediente del Doctor Animo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dámelo ya no quiero espera mas!-

-Bueno esta bien-

Devlin parecía un niño con juguete nuevo leyendo el expediente, leyó unas cuantas hojas sin importancia hasta que llego hasta donde quería. Empezó a leer su expediente, hasta que se quedo pálido de lo que acababa de leer.

-Hey Devlin ¿Qué te pasa?- Devlin no respondía nada y eso preocupaba a Ken – Que es lo que dice?- le quita el expediente y el se queda mudo ante lo que esta escrito en ese documento

**ZzzzZ**

En una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, dos almas celebraban su amor incondicional. Ben llevo a su amada hasta la habitación y la recostó delicadamente en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas. El empieza a besar su delicado cuerpo, milímetro por milímetro, se acerca su rostro y admirando a esas dos esmeraldas que ella tenia por ojos la besa apasionadamente. Un beso salvaje que borró de la memoria de ellos dos todos esos años grises entre el ahora y la noche en que desataron su pasión hace 11 años atrás. Ben empezó a desabrochar su camisa, mientras que Gwen bajaba lentamente el cierre de su vestido, quedándose tal cual como Dios la trajo al mundo. Ella y Ben empezaron a hacer el amor, eran una sola persona, sus almas eran una y nada ni nadie las podía dividir…

**ZzzzZ**

-No puedo creer lo que dice aquí, ¿tu un clon?- dijo Ken

-Solo me queda averiguar quien fue la mujer a la que el Doctor Animo le alquilo el vientre para que me llevara durante nueve meses. Pero se que eso no será de mucha ayuda- dijo Devlin con una voz apagada

Tanto Devlin como Kenny sabían que por más que encontraran a esa mujer ella nunca seria la verdadera madre de Devlin; ya que su verdadera madre era la misma que la de su padre, si es que a Kevin se lo podría llamar así ahora. Un clon todavía no era muy aceptado por las personas de la Tierra; todavía se discutían muchas cuestiones morales sobre el asunto. El Doctor Animo hacia tiempo que había muerto, así que no tenían a quien recurrir. Devlin no lo soporto mas y cambio a su forma mutante, destrozo los muros de los cuarteles generales y huyo; mientras el escapaba se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Kenny llamándolo, pero no le hizo caso, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

**ZzzzZ**

En la cabaña mientras tanto, dos siluetas desnudas estaban acostadas en la cama; todo era perfecto en su pequeño mundo, hasta que un suave sonido de teléfono despertó a Ben. Su celular estaba en el bolso de su amada, así que se levanto sin ganas de la cama a buscarlo. "¿Quién será a esta hora?" se pregunto. Busco el celular en el bolso pero no lo encontraba, mientras lo buscaba descubrió algo que nunca en su vida hubiera podido imaginar. El no podía pensar que esas pastillas eran para "eso", pero nada indicaba lo contrario. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por el sonido del celular, cuando lo encontró vio que era una llamada del abuelo.

-¿Abuelo?- contesto

-Ben, necesito que vuelvas con Gwen lo más rápido posible, Devlin descubrió todo y escapo-

-En unos minutos estaremos allá, quédate tranquilo- corto la comunicación y despertó a Gwen

-Ben ¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo ella con un poco de sueño todavía

-Gwen, Devlin escapo, hay que encontrarlo-

-¿Cómo? - se levanto rápido de la cama

-Si pero antes tengo que hablar algo importante contigo- dijo en un tono serio

-¿De que quieres hablar?- ella no sabia el porque del cambio del tono de voz de Ben

-¿Por qué estas tomando pastillas anticonceptivas? ¿No es que después de perder a nuestro hijo quedaste estéril de por vida?- Se notaba la rabia y el enojo de Ben en sus ojos.

Ella solo lo miro, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas; Ben descubrió parte de su secreto y no tardaría poco para que descubriera el resto…

* * *

**N/a: Hola de nuevo a todos!!! Capitulo de muchas revelaciones. No se pierdan la conti!! Como el capitulo tiene muchas secuencias de escenas, me vi obligada a separarlas a través de las letras z (ZzzzZ, para el que no leyó lo de arriba), así pueden entender como van pasando las cosas =P Se cuidan y nos vemos prontito!!! =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 8**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

_-¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?-Pregunto el Doctor Animo_

_-Si lo estoy, primero le voy a hacer creer a Ben que estoy esperando un hijo de el, después de alguna forma voy a quitar del camino a Gwen y al mocoso que esta esperando- _

**ZzzzZ**

Ella solo observaba el paisaje mientras el conducía, no le explico nada de las pastillas anticonceptivas, algo le decía que el no lo entendería en el momento. Llegaron a los cuarteles generales, entraron y se encontraron con el abuelo, el les contó todo lo sucedido desde que Ken y Devlin habían entrado hasta la computadora central hasta la huida de Devlin al enterarse que era un clon. Cuando Gwen escucho que Devlin era un clon empezó a hablar

-¿Un clon? ¿Devlin es un clon? ¿Como nadie me lo va a contar?- dijo muy molesta

-Lo siento Gwen, cuando nos enteramos tu no estabas y pensábamos decírtelo junto con los chicos- dijo Max tratando de calmarla

-Es injusto, soy la ultima que se entera de esta situación, ¿Cómo creen que me siento?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, no es fácil saber que la persona a la que amas te este guardando secretos muy oscuros- le contesto Ben con un tono frió.

Ella no le contesto nada, lo había herido y lo comprendía. El hablo unas pocas palabras con el abuelo para organizar la búsqueda de Devlin. Se formaron dos grupos: el primero eran Ben y Ken que iban a buscar en la zona sur de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el muelle, y el segundo se formaba por Gwen y Max que buscarían en la zona norte. Los dos grupos salieron de los cuarteles generales, pero el grupo de Ben no se dio cuenta que una figura femenina los seguía en las sombras. "La pagaras muy caro maldita" dijo la sombra que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

**ZzzzZ**

Gwen buscaba junto con el abuelo, estaba tan callada y eso le preocupaba mucho a el, así que empezó a interrogarla.

-¿Lo pasaste bien con Ben?-

-Eh… si lo pasamos bien-

-Entonces decime ¿Por qué la actitud seria de el hace unos minutos?

-…-No decía nada, no sabia que responderle a su abuelo-

-Gwendolyn, Ben ya me contó algo de lo sucedido, quiero que me cuentes el resto

-El problema es que encontró las pastillas anticonceptivas que empecé a tomar unas semanas atrás. Creo que va a descubrir el gran secreto sobre el accidente mío y el de Kai. El me odia, lo veo en sus ojos, se que nunca volverá conmigo, y menos sabiendo todo lo que le he ocultado con tal de salvar la vida de ellos dos- se echo a llorar, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir viviendo con tanta mentira.

-Gwen, tranquila. Ben te ama y te perdonara por todo lo que has hecho, sabes que los dos te perdonarían. Solo habla con ellos dos y entenderán todo lo que has sufrido para que tengan una vida tranquila.

-Abuelo, ellos dos no son el problema- dijo entre llantos- el problema es ella, sabes lo que ella es capaz de hacer para verme infeliz.

-No creo que ella te persiga todo el tiempo

-Si, ella implanto un chip en mi cerebro para vigilarme

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿No pediste que te lo removieran? sabes que ahora con los avances médicos es posible de sacar esas cosas de tu cabeza

-No en el lugar que ella lo implanto, si hay un pequeño roce o intento de removerlo perdería la vida instantáneamente-

-Esta bien, quédate tranquila vamos a solucionar todo esto de algún modo, ahora terminemos la búsqueda y volvamos a los cuarteles.

**ZzzzZ**

Ben despertó, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente, sintió un gran dolor en donde estaba el omnitrix, trato de mirar y no estaba, de alguna forma se lo habían sacado. Todo estaba oscuro pero pudo divisar dos siluetas en la misma situación que el: eran los niños. Para su tranquilidad se encontraban dormidos solamente, pero eso no lo sacaba de su preocupación, necesitaba saber en donde estaban y que había pasado.

**ZzzzZ**

Gwen llego a los cuarteles junto con el abuelo, no había nadie, tal vez se retrasaron en la búsqueda de Devlin. Pero ella no estaba tranquila algo estaba pasando, lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, algo pasaba con Ben y los chicos. En eso el abuelo le da una tarjeta plegable en la que aparecía un holograma.

-Hola Gwen tanto tiempo, ¿Te preguntaras por que te mando este holograma? Es muy sencillo, te advertí que no te metieras con lo que es mío y ahora pagaras las consecuencias. Pero como se que te sacrificaras para que tus amados Ben, Devlin y principalmente Kenny sigan con vida, te estaré esperando en la bodega 3 del muelle dentro de una hora. Nos vemos querida amiga. ¡Bye!-

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Max mientras Gwen se preparaba para ir a ese encuentro

-No lo se, pero es mi culpa que ellos estén en esta situación -

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, ella solo me quiere a mi, no te preocupes abuelo estaré bien- y dicho eso se retiro de los cuarteles.

La lluvia caía como en aquella noche, esa noche había cometido un error muy grande y era hora hora de repararlo.

**ZzzzZ**

Los niños despertaron, Ken estaba en la misma situación de Ben, no sabia donde estaba su Omnitrix; en cambio Devlin estaba preocupado por la situación.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, ella me iba a decir quien era mi madre-

-Devlin no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no haberles contado antes la verdad- le contesto Ben

-Si ahora hay que salir de aquí de alguna forma - dijo Ken

-Eso no será tan fácil- se escucho una voz femenina

-¿Quién eres? ¿Que quieres de nosotros?- Pregunto Ben

-Ben ya olvidaste mi voz tan pronto- la figura femenina sale de la oscuridad revelando su identidad

-¿Mamá?- dijo Ken

**ZzzzZ**

Ella llego al muelle no le costo encontrar la bodega 3, cuando entro estaba todo oscuro, así que utilizo un hechizo para iluminar el lugar fue ahí cuando los vio.

-Ben, niños ¿están bien?- pero quedo inconsciente tras haber recibido un golpe por la espalda de parte de Kai

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo ella al despertar

-Querida que bueno que despertaste, es hora de la diversión…

-Kai no se que es lo que quieres pero deja a los chicos en libertad- le decía Ben

-¿Y dejar la peor de mis desgracias siga con vida? no Ben es algo que no voy a hacer

-Por lo menos di quien era mi madre antes de aniquilarnos, o acaso era todo una mentira

-Una cosa a la vez, ya voy a llegar a ese punto. ¿Gwen quieres confesar algo antes que comience mi relato?

-Basta, no la involucres en tus locuras

-Ben siempre defendiendo a tu querida prima – decía en tono burlón- mejor esperare a que ella hable por su propia cuenta, mientras tanto comenzare mi relato…

_Todo comenzó cuando yo y Ben éramos novios, al principio todo era un sueño, al fin tenia un tonto a mi merced que no iba a decirme no a todos mis caprichos. Pero en nuestra relación siempre hubo una sombra, una sombra negra llamada Gwendolyn Tenyson. Ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos y no pensaba interferir en dicha amistad, mas aun sabiendo que eran primos y nunca pasaría nada sospechoso. Pero como todo héroe Ben empezó a no pasar el tiempo conmigo así que busque otras diversiones, cuando el me descubrió yo ya sabia lo que estaba pasando entre el y Gwen._

-¿Qué? ¿TU y la Tía Gwen tuvieron una relación?- pregunto Ken sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

-Si Kenny, ¿y sabes que?, desde ese momento los empecé a odiar con toda mi fuerza, tal como lo hago ahora-reparo una jeringa con un veneno muy potente- ¿Gwen sabes lo que es esto? Es un veneno del escorpión de la muerte silenciosa del planeta Xenón, dicen que con solo una gota puede matar a cualquiera en cuestión de dos o tres horas.

-¿Que pretendes con todo eso?-preguntó Gwen

-Quiero que le cuentes la verdad a tu querido Ben o sino Kenny morirá-

-¿No vas a hacerme eso? ¿Verdad mamá?- pregunto nervioso Ken

-Todo depende de tu supuesta tía, y te lo voy a decir la verdad de una buena vez: YO NO SOY TU MADRE

-No, eso no lo creo-

-Mocoso, ¿no ves que nunca te quise? ¿Por que crees que tu padre invento la excusa de que me fui a vivir a la sede de los Planetas Unidos porque era embajadora de la Tierra? Para alejarte de mis locuras, aunque creo que el hizo mal su tarea. Si me sigues molestando te voy a inyectar el veneno sin que te digan la verdad-

-¡Ya basta!- Gwen rompió el silencio con lagrimas- Kenny yo soy tu verdadera madre

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendieron todos los presentes, menos Kai

-Bien es lo único que esperaba- dijo Kai y le inyecto el veneno en Kenny mientras este gritaba de dolor- mi venganza marcha tal cual como lo pensé; me voy por unos minutos mientras pasas un tiempo de calidad con tu hijito Gwen-

-Espera- grito Devlin- ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto mi supuesta madre?

-Estupido, yo soy la que te llevo 9 meses en su vientre, solo para fingir que estaba esperando un hijo de Ben; pero por suerte un accidente hizo creer a todos que te había perdido.

-Entonces fue todo una farsa, y como conseguiste la maternidad de Kenny?- pregunto Ben furioso

- Fácil, le dije a tu querida Gwen que ella seria la responsable del accidente que le costo la vida a uno de tus hijos

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto Devlin

-Ella fue quien provoco el derrumbe del edificio, provocando la muerte del Doctor Animo, y supuestamente la de mi retoño. Como ella se sintió tan culpable y yo tenia un trauma mental tan grave por haber perdido a mi hijo, ella pensó que tu no la perdonarías por perder a sus dos hijos así que llegamos al siguiente acuerdo: yo me quedaría con Kenny como mi supuesto hijo y ella perdería todos los derechos que tenia como madre de el. Para evitar que esa escoria- señalando a Gwen- no siguiera molestándonos; le implante un chip para vigilarla y le dije que si se acercaba a alguno de ellos dos lo pagaría con sangre.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Y todo esto por que lo hiciste? ¿Que ganarías viéndonos sufrir?- le grito Ben

-Eso ni yo lo entiendo Ben, tal vez es por odio, por odio a Gwen, porque nunca me llegaste a amar como a ella- ya estaba llegando al borde de la locura- Por eso mismo- vuelve hacia donde esta Gwen y le apunta con un arma en la cabeza- debo terminar lo que empecé hace 10 años

Gwen estaba perdida, veía a Kenny, a su propio hijo, al fruto del amor entre ella y Ben morir lentamente. Se sentía culpable por haberle ocultado a los dos la verdad, por dejar a su pequeño solo, y por hacerlo sufrir a su amor tantos años. Tenía miedo, no quería morir, no cuando por lo menos había recuperado gran parte de su vida junto a Ben. Kai estaba haciendo la cuenta regresiva para apagar la vida de Gwen cuando de repente las puertas de la bodega se abrieron y unos hombres que parecían ser plomeros entraron en compañía de Max.

-Brigada especial de los Plomeros – grito el que estaba a cargo- arroje su arma al piso y ante el mínimo movimiento dispararemos-

-No lo permitiré – Kai trato de dispararles- voy a terminar todo de una buena… - no llego a terminar su frase que los uniformados dispararon a las ordenes de su jefe, ella cayo al piso y empezó a salir de su cuerpo sin vida un charco de sangre que la rodeo un poco mas allá de su propio cuerpo.

Los plomeros especiales ayudaron a Ben y a los demás, gracias al cielo todos estaban bien, excepto Kenny que estaba en un estado muy delicado debido a los efectos del veneno. Gwen fue la primera en tratar de ayudarlo, no podía perder a su hijo nuevamente; todos actuaron lo más rápido posible, el veneno se dispersaba rápidamente en su cuerpo y no sabían cuantas dosis ni cuanto tiempo les quedaba para salvarlo. Lo llevaron al hospital lo mas rápido posible, Kenny entro a urgencias sin permitir los médicos que Ben y Gwen lo acompañaran, lo único que pudieron hacer fue esperar en la sala…

-¿Por que nunca me dijiste algo tan importante como eso?-fue la pregunta de Ben, a todo esto ella estaba callada

-Devlin, creo que debemos retirarnos dejemos que Ben y Gwen hablen muchas cosas importantes ellos dos solos- le dijo Max al clon del que fue alguna vez Kevin11 antes de que este pasara el resto de su vida criminal en el proyector; el chico asintió con la cabeza y se retiraron al bar. del hospital

-Gwen, te hice una pregunta- Ben estaba furioso

-Ben ¿Qué será de nosotros si le llegara pasar algo a Kenny?- sus ojos no podían ocultar las lagrimas de dolor

-Gwen… - no lo soporto mas, su enojo a estas horas no importaba, solo importaba salvar la vida de su hijo y reconstruir su vida junto a el y la mujer que tanto amaba. En un movimiento inesperado, el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, había tantas cosas en juego y esta vez no las perdería.- Todo va a estar bien, nuestro hijo es fuerte.- le dijo

-Ya se que es fuerte, ¿pero si el me rechaza como su madre? No podría vivir con esa culpa-

-Tranquila amor, el no podría rechazarte, el te admira; el siempre quiso que tu fueras su verdadera madre y ahora que todo salio a la luz, no creo que el este enojado con vos-

-¿Ben Tenyson?- dijo el doctor- necesito hablar con usted urgente a solas

-Cualquier cosa que tenga que decir, díganosla en frente de los dos- contesto Ben

-Su hijo se encuentra estable por ahora, hemos evitado que el veneno que le fue inyectado siga circulando en su organismo, pero…-

* * *

**N/a: Pero que le pasara a Kenny??? Muuajajaja (risa malvada) los dejare con la intriga!!! Ya se me estaba haciendo muy largo el capitulo… creo jajaja. En el próximo capitulo la verdadera historia detrás de todo este gran secreto!!! Ya empieza la cuenta regresiva para el gran final!!! Jajaja. Nos vemos!!!!**

**PD: recibo reviews anónimos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 9**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

-¿Ben Tenyson?- dijo el doctor- necesito hablar con usted urgente a solas

-Cualquier cosa que tenga que decir, díganosla en frente de los dos- contesto Ben

-Su hijo se encuentra estable por ahora, hemos evitado que el veneno que le fue inyectado siga circulando en su organismo, pero igualmente su estado es muy crítico ya que le fue inyectado más de la dosis normal que un ser humano puede recibir-

-¿Que es lo que nos quiere decir con todo esto?- pregunto Gwen entre lagrimas

-Hay muy pocas probabilidades que el sobreviva, es muy probable que no sobreviva esta noche

-¡No! No puede decir eso- Gwen tenia un ataque de nervios, Ben solo la contenía, trataba de ser fuerte ya que tenía que serlo también por Gwen

-Gwen, todo estará bien, Kenny sobrevivirá- le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Ben abrázame, tengo miedo-

-No tengas miedo amor, estoy contigo. ¿Podríamos pasar a verlo?

-Si no hay problema, la habitación esta acondicionada para que se quede algún familiar acompañando al paciente- el doctor les dio una llave de acceso al dormitorio, a estas alturas de la situación solo les quedaba esperar y tener fe para que la muerte no cargara con la joven vida de su hijo.

**ZzzzZ**

La noche estaba lluviosa, no se podía visualizar nada en la ventana de esa fría habitación de hospital. Gwen no se había separado ningún segundo de Kenny, estaba sentada al lado de su cama sin moverse por ningún segundo.

-Gwen, será mejor que duermas un poco, estas muy débil- le decía Ben muy preocupado por estado de salud

-No, he estado ausente gran parte de su vida para protegerlo, quiero estar presente ahora que no tengo que estar mas lejos de el- decía ella entre lagrimas

-Por lo menos abrígate- poniéndole cariñosamente una manta en su espalda- no quiero que te resfríes

-Gracias- le dibuja una suave sonrisa sobre su rostro preocupado

-Ben necesito hablar contigo sobre la investigación que estamos llevando a cabo sobre el doctor Animo y de Kai-

-Ya voy abuelo- le respondió- me iré por unos minutos, ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola con Kenny?

-Si, por cualquier cosa llamaré a alguna de las enfermeras

-Bien, me quedo tranquilo- le dio un tierno beso de despedida

Ya afuera de la sala

-Ben, debes descansar, hazlo por ellos dos

-No abuelo, toda mi vida me aleje de Gwen por las locuras de Kai, todo este tiempo que habíamos vivido hasta anoche me hizo recuperar mi vida y mas aun cuando me entere que ella era madre de Kenny

-Recuerdo cuando te enteraste lo del accidente de Gwen y de Kai

-Como no recordar ese día…

_Ben caminaba de un lado a otro en el corredor del hospital, no podía asimilar todavía lo que le estaba pasando, en los dos quirófanos el hospital se ponía en juego la vida de sus dos hijos y la mujer que tanto amaba._

_-Señor Tenyson, lo sentimos perdimos a uno de los niños, el hijo de la señorita Kai Green fue el sobreviviente- dijo el doctor en un tono frívolo_

_Ben solo golpeo la pared, en actitud de impotencia, no pudo hacer nada por ninguno de ellos, el que se hacia llamar héroe no pudo salvar la vida de uno de sus hijos, en especial el de Gwen. El fruto de su amor se durmió para siempre y nunca mas podría volver a despertar. Después de eso, todo entre él y Gwen había cambiado, ella se alejo completamente de él sin ninguna razón, el había quedado tan dolido que solo se enfoco a salvar al mundo y a ver crecer al hijo que no perdió._

-Recuerdo que no quería hacerme cargo de Kenny en un principio, pero cuando el me sonrió por primera vez, fue como ver la sonrisa de Gwen es su rostro; nunca imagine que el fuera nuestro verdadero hijo-

-Todo eso es pasado, ahora trata de vivir una nueva vida con tu familia otra vez reconstruida. Cambiando de tema, estos son los expedientes que encontramos en donde residía Kai.

-¿Te molestaría si lo leo a solas afuera de la habitación de Kenny?

-No Ben, no me molesta para nada, pero quiero que después duermas un poco, al igual que Gwen

-Si está bien

Ben fue hasta la habitación, y se quedo afuera sentado en una silla que había ahí en el pasillo, solo quedo pensante, no pensaba en nada especial, pero se podría decir que pensaba mucho acerca de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando escucho la voz de Gwen del otro lado de la puerta, ella le hablaba a Kenny con la esperanza de que la escuchara en sus sueños.

-El día que tu padre y yo nos enteramos que ibas a venir, fue el mejor día de mi vida, creo que debo contarte todo lo que ha pasado para que tú decidas si es justo perdonarme o no por haberte abandonado tantos años…

**ZzzzZ**

-Gwen, ¿cuál fue el resultado?- le preguntaba Ben muy ansioso

-La prueba dio positiva, ¡estoy embarazada!- le decía sin todavía poder creer que llevaba en su vientre el fruto del gran amor que tenia con Ben

El la abrazo con fuerzas y le dio un apasionado beso, todo el dolor del mundo se había convertido en felicidad y no había nada ni nadie que derrumbara esa gran felicidad o al menos eso creían…

**ZzzzZ**

-¿Realmente esto funcionara?- le preguntaba una joven despechada al Doctor Animo

-Si querida, aunque él fuera el clon de Kevin 11, las pruebas de ADN que Ben 10.000 le haga a ese niño confirmaran 100% su paternidad aunque no sea verdad

-Si es así, el bastardo de Gwen pasara a segundo plano para Ben, ya que tendrá que ocuparse del hijo de su novia oficial y no el de su amante.

-Recuerda que no podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo la identidad del niño, así que trata de cambiarlo de inmediato con el de Gwendolyn Tenyson

-Ya lo sé, como quisiera ver el rostro de Ben cuando se entere que su primita estaba esperando un hijo de Kevin 11 y no de el- la risa de Kai se escuchaba por todo el laboratorio del Doctor Animo

**ZzzzZ**

-¿Dónde estoy?- decía Gwen al despertar, le dolía la cabeza y no sabía dónde estaba

-En mi humilde morada- se escuchaba la voz del Doctor Animo en todos lados

-Así que también el Doctor Animo capturo a la futura madre del hijo de Ben 10.000- decía una voz femenina sarcásticamente

-¿Kai? ¿Eres tú?

-Si idiota

-¿Que quiere Animo de nosotras?

-¿No lo ves? Quiere destruir la descendencia de Ben, por si no sabias el niño que espero también es de Ben

-Kai, Ben decidió hacerse cargo de tu hijo también, ¿por qué tienes ese rencor contra mí?

-¿Y tu como te sentirías si tu amado novio te engaño toda su vida con la perra de su prima?

-Basta las dos, son una molestia, es hora de poner en marcha mi plan- Animo parecía que preparaba todo un equipo quirúrgico para inducir el parto a las dos mujeres que se encontraban aprisionadas- les quiero informar que el padre de sus niños se encuentra en camino pero cuando llegue será muy tarde…

-¿No tienes algún hechizo para librarnos de esta?

-Si tengo uno pero correrá peligro nuestras vidas y la de los niños

-No importa, ¿no ves que de igual modo podríamos morir en manos de este maniaco?

-¿Y nuestros niños?

-Estarán bien por algo son hijos de Benjamín

-Está bien- aun en duda Gwen recito su conjuro- "polvos muros polvos" (*)

En pocos segundos los muros del lugar empezaron a desplomarse, una de las paredes aplasto al Doctor Animo matándolo inmediatamente, pues la salud del viejo ya estaba demasiado deteriorada como para esa clase de daños en su frágil cuerpo. Gwen y Kai, pudieron liberarse de sus ataduras justo a tiempo para que los muros del lugar no las aplastaran. Todo el lugar quedo hecho escombros, milagrosamente ellas dos se salvaron.

-¡Nos salvamos!- decía Gwen mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kai

-Sí, nos salvamos- y con una jeringa y inyecto un somnífero en su delicado cuello, la inocente Gwen cayó a sus pies- es hora de divertirnos…

**ZzzzZ**

-Hola Gwen, te preguntaras donde estas, pues estas en el hospital – le hablaba Kai parada enfrente de su cama – también te preguntaras que fue lo que paso.

-¿Si, que fue lo que nos paso? ¿Y mi bebe?- mientras observaba el pequeño bulto que Kai tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Tu bebe? Sobrevivió al derrumbe al igual que nosotras pero el que no sobrevivió fue mi hijo, ¡todo por tu culpa maldita perra!

-Kai perdóname yo nunca desearía la muerte a unos de los hijos de Ben – decía ella entre lagrimas

-¿Sabes qué? Tu hijo es igualito a Ben, lástima que su mamá no lo podrá ver crecer.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Te propongo un trato- dijo con una voz siniestra

-¿Cual?

-Yo me quedo con tu hijo y tú renuncias como su legítima madre

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

-Tu hijito morirá, ¿no te parece que lo más justo es que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas para que tu hijito sobreviva?

Gwen estaba acorralada, no quería dejar a Kenny en manos de esa loca, pero era parte de su culpa que ella perdiera el niño que esperaba de Ben. Ella sabía que Ben lo protegería con su propia vida, así que decidió dejarlo en sus manos, ella quería lo mejor para su hijo y lo mejor para Ben si a los dos les llegaba a suceder algo ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Está bien, lo dejare bajo tus cuidados y podrás casarte con Ben cuando quieras, pero quiero hablar con el abuelo acerca de nuestro trato

-¡Ah, sí! Me olvidaba, tienes un chip implantado en el cerebro, es una pequeña garantía para que no nos molestes mas, si tu abuelo llega a saber demasiado de lo que acordamos tu no lo contaras dos veces

-Quédate tranquila, que yo sé lo que le debo decir. Pero quisiera tener a Kenny unos minutos conmigo

-Te lo dejo, porque sé que estas débil para escapar con el niño y porque sé que es la última vez que lo veras en tu vida…- Kai dejo a el pequeño bebe en brazos de Gwen mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal y para atender otros asuntos importantes…

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Bueno acorte el capitulo porque se me estaba haciendo muy laaaaargoooo jajajaja **

**(*) Este fue un hechizo que invente, perdonen mi falta de imaginación en esos momentos :P **

**Pronto los tendré con capi nuevo y actualización de mis otras historias y nuevo fic: "La Historia de Nuestro Amor". Se cuidan!! =) Besitosss =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 10**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

_

* * *

_

_Anteriormente…._

_-Está bien, lo dejare bajo tus cuidados y podrás casarte con Ben cuando quieras, pero quiero hablar con el abuelo acerca de nuestro trato_

_-¡Ah, sí! Me olvidaba, tienes un chip implantado en el cerebro, es una pequeña garantía para que no nos molestes mas, si tu abuelo llega a saber demasiado de lo que acordamos, tú no lo contaras dos veces_

_-Quédate tranquila, que yo sé lo que le debo decir. Pero quisiera tener a Kenny unos minutos conmigo_

_-Te lo dejo, porque sé que estas débil para escapar con el niño y porque sé que es la última vez que lo veras en tu vida…- Kai dejo a el pequeño bebé en brazos de Gwen mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal y para atender otros asuntos importantes…_

Ella salió de la habitación, ahí a estaba esperando una enfermera con un niño en brazos…

-¿Qué debo hacer con el niño?- pregunto la enfermera

-Quédatelo si quieres, ya no me es útil, pero dile que su padre fue Kevin 11 así por lo menos crece sabiendo quien fue por lo menos su padre

-¿No quieres que le diga nada de ti?

-No, si llegas a decirle algo, sabes que te mataría, ahora vete, no quiero que Ben te llegue a ver con el niño

La enfermera salió del lugar y se dirigió a su casa para cuidar al pequeño Devlin como si fuera un hijo propio; mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba Gwen…

-Abuelo, quiero que cuides a Kenny- dijo Gwen con Kenny entre brazos

-Gwen, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque es lo mejor para todos, le hice daño a Kai y al hijo que ella esperaba de Ben, ¿cómo crees que me siento?

-Gwen, ¿estás pensando lo que estás diciendo? No podes sentirte culpable por algo que fue un accidente

-Si lo estoy pensando, y lo mejor es que desaparezca por un tiempo de sus vidas. Eso le dará la oportunidad a Kai de casarse con Ben y volver a tener un hijo de el

-¿Estás segura de lo estás haciendo? Yo no quiero verte sufrir por la forzosa decisión que estas tomando- decía Max

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos dos, no quiero que él se entere quien es la verdadera madre de su hijo, llévalo a Kenny a la sala de partos sin que Ben te vea, Kai lo está esperando.

-¿Cómo podes llevar a cabo este plan?

-Porque quiero lo mejor para ellos dos, ¿Kai ya llego a la sala?

-Si, ella lo está esperando en la sala de partos, el plan se esta llevado a cabo tal como lo habías acordado con ella – dijo Max mientras notaba como cada vez mas de entristecía el rostro de Gwen.

-Está bien, llego la hora. Adiós Kenny, te quiero mucho, lamento mucho que nunca me puedas decir mamá- lo besa tiernamente, mientras que un río de lágrimas corría por su rostro.

**ZzzzZ**

-Gwen, no me puedes dejar

-Lo siento Ben pero todo esto fue una señal de lo que nunca pudo ser

-Amor, yo ya le dije a Kai que reconocería a Kenny pero realmente quiero que seas tú la madre de mis hijos

-Ben quede estéril después del accidente, ¿cómo crees que me siento? Vienes con promesas de amor, que tendremos muchos hijos, que seremos felices por siempre cuando yo no puedo darte nada de eso, lo nuestro termino, mañana me iré al sector omega 8 para empezar una vida lejos de ti

-Gwen, no lo hagas

-No te preocupes siempre estaré a tu lado, quiero que cuides bien a Kenny, como si fuera el hijo que nunca pudimos conocer. Te amo Ben pero ya es momento de separar nuestros caminos

La lluvia caía lentamente, Gwen dejo a Ben sin palabras en aquel banco de plaza, ella solo se fue a terminar de preparar sus cosas para su viaje…

**ZzzzZ**

-Después de eso nada fue igual, yo y tu padre nos distanciamos por mucho tiempo. Tuviste conocimiento mío a los 5 años cuando Kai casi quiso asesinarte en uno de sus ataques de locura. La internaron en un psiquiátrico y te dijeron que estaba trabajando tiempo completo en la sede de Las Galaxias Unidas, a pesar de que ella estaba ausente nunca quise acercarme a Ben por miedo a sus amenazas. Todo cambio cuando decidí volver aquí y vivir con ustedes para ayudar a Devlin a integrarse a nuestra familia, te veías tan feliz llamándome mamá. Aunque para vos era solo una pequeña mentira para salir de los castigos de tu maestra, para mí era como volver a vivir. Mi querido Kenny, si no me llegas a perdonar te voy a entender solo quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hice porque amo a tu padre y a ti más que todas las estrellas que hay en el universo- las lagrimas de Gwen caían sobre las sabanas de Kenny.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, Ben había escuchado toda la historia, el solo lloro en silencio, como el día en que había nacido Kenny. No había entendido los motivos por los cuales Gwen se había separado de él y de las mentiras que le había dicho; pero ahora comprendía que estaba protegiendo a Kenny de las locuras de Kai…

**ZzzzZ**

-Es toda mi culpa, nunca quise involucrar a nadie en la búsqueda de mi madre- se lamentaba Devlin

-No te preocupes, nada de esto fue tu culpa

-Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto en caer en sus engaños, tal vez Kenny no estaría luchando por su vida

-Si no te hubiera engañado, Kai lo huera hecho de todas formas, en algún momento nos hubiera tomado por sorpresa

-Sí, ¿pero ahora que voy a hacer? Soy un clon eso quiere decir que me juzgaran igual que a Kevin 11000

-Nada de eso, tu eres una persona muy diferente a él, no se puede decir que eres un clon cuando no has dado ningún indicio de eso

-Somos iguales, no hay duda de eso, hasta mutamos de la misma manera

-Sí, pero tienes algo que Kevin nunca tendrá

-¿Qué cosa?

-A nosotros, Kevin rechazo la oportunidad de quedarse con nosotros en cambio tú la aprovechaste y ha salido todo bien. Creo que si hubieras sido un clon de Kevin tomarías la misma decisión que el tomo hace años atrás. Por más que tu información genética sea una copia exacta de él, tú tienes la completa voluntad de decidir cambiar tu vida para que sea distinta a la de Kevin. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Todavía quieres ser parte de la familia?

-Gracias abuelo.- dijo Devlin mientras abrazaba a Max

-Creo que hay que ir a ver como esta Kenny, Ben nos comentara como esta

-Si tenés razón.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban los demás, al llegar se encontraron con Ben afuera

-¿Y Gwen? – pregunto Max

-Está adentro, creo que le debo unas cuantas disculpas

-Creo que ya te enteraste de todo

-Si, el porqué ella oculto las cosas todo este tiempo, todo. No nos merecíamos esto, menos ella

-Ben déjalo en el pasado, ahora preocúpate por tu hijo y por Gwen como te dije antes. ¿Crees que podemos pasar?

-Sí, pero primero entrare yo, a ver cómo está la situación

-¿Gwen estas bien?

-Si Ben, me encuentro bien

-¿Kenny como esta?

-Está dormido, le conté unas pequeñas cositas, como el día que nació

-Gwen creo que he sido duro contigo, nunca entendí él porque me habías dejado, pero era porque nos estabas protegiendo. ¡Fui un estúpido! Ahora lo único que quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a ti y a nuestro hijo

-Ben, no te tienes que culpar, lo que hice fue para que seas feliz con Kenny

-¿Papá?...- la débil voz de Kenny se escucho de repente

-¡Kenny!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué me paso?... ¿dónde estoy?- el chico todavía estaba sin entender nada

En esos momentos entraron los médicos a revisar al chico, no podían explicar todavía que estuviera vivo pues la dosis suministrada de veneno era mortal.

-Les pediremos que se retiren, necesitamos revisar al muchacho- dijo uno de los médicos y saco a Gwen y a Ben de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos uno de los médicos salió de la habitación y comenzó a hablar con ellos dos

-Su hijo está en un estado de shock temporal, no quiere hablar con nadie en estos momentos-

-¿Pero el está bien?- pregunto Gwen impaciente

-Si, respondió bien a las dosis de antídoto que le suministramos pero según lo que vemos con otros colegas el chico esta trastornado todavía

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Si pero no le garantizo de que chico mejore su estado de ánimo con eso señora

-Ok, solo quiero ver a mi bebé, saber que está bien- dijo ella desafiando al medico

Ella entro a la habitación, allí se encontró con su pequeño Ken sentado en la cama. Parecía un pequeño niño que había tenido alguna pesadilla y no podía dormir. Ella se acerco y se sentó al lado de él para tratar de consolarlo, de darle apoyo, de ser su madre… sabia que él no la vería como su madre ya que la mayoría de su vida había crecido con la idea de que Kai era su madre verdadera, pero la reacción del chico le sorprendió; el la abrazo tiernamente como buscando refugio en sus dulces y delicados brazos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?- le pregunto con algo de resentimiento

-Ken, tú y tu padre son lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida, y daría mi vida para que principalmente a ti no te pasara nada

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre me defendías cuando hacia alguna travesura de niño-

-¿No es lo que siempre hacen las madres?- trataba de peinar con los dedos los castaños cabellos de su hijo

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si cualquiera, si deseas que me retire definitivamente de tu vida lo hare sin oponerme a nada

-No, no es eso; es que quiero que vuelvas con papá, hemos sido tan felices desde que pasaste esta temporada con nosotros

-¿En serio? –Gwen no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo

-Si, así también me puedo acostumbrar a decirte Mamá

Los dos se funden en un cariñoso abrazo mientras Gwen comienza a llorar de alegría por haber recuperado a su hijo después de tanto dolor y lagrimas…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Hola a todos! Después de tanto tiempo encontré una pequeña inspiración para terminar este capítulo! Lamentablemente existe algo que se llama facultad mas precisamente dos materias llamadas matemática y química general las cuales se alían en mi contra para provocar estos bloqueos de los que me son a veces imposibles de salir :P. Bueno los voy dejando pronto tratare de actualizar "La Traición" para los fans de esta historia. Nos vemos! Se cuidan! Besitos :-).**


	11. Capitulo final

**Secretos de Familia**

**Capitulo 11: CAPITULO FINAL**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

Los días pasaron y los médicos decidieron darle el alta a Kenny ya que se había recuperado por completo y ya estaba en condiciones de volver a su casa. Al llegar a los cuarteles todos los integrantes de la familia Tennyson prepararon una bienvenida al recuperado.

Unos días después…

-¿Gwen estás segura?- pregunto Ben todavía con dudas

-Por lo que dice la prueba parece que sí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- el rostro de Ben estaba iluminado por una gran felicidad

-Si al parecer tendremos en poco tiempo risas de niños pequeños por estos pasillos- ella todavía no podía creer lo que le sucedía en ese momento-

-¡Te amo!- él la abrazo lleno de felicidad, la tormenta ya había pasado en los cuarteles generales de los Tennyson y el sol había salido de nuevo- entonces creo que debo preguntarte algo muy importante… - saco una pequeña cajita de sus bolsillos y la abrió dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo- ¿Te casarías conmigo? Me harías el hombre más feliz del universo…

-Ben sabes que siempre te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre, por supuesto que deseo casarme contigo- antes de dejar que Ben dijera algo ella lo beso apasionadamente reafirmando lo que ella había dicho unos segundos antes…

**ZzzzZ**

-¿Ken, te puedo preguntar algo?- decía el chico de cabellos negros colocándose lo que era la parte de arriba un traje de etiqueta

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que sentías o pensabas mientras estabas inconsciente esa noche en el hospital?

Ken suspiro por un momento y se sentó en un banquillo que había en esa habitación

-A veces me detengo a pensar como pase esos momentos,- sus palabras eran sombrías- me sentía inmerso en una gran oscuridad, me sentía decepcionado porque mi vida era toda una mentira… No veía sentido a la vida si todo lo que creía hasta ahora que era blanco era negro y todo lo negro era blanco. Sentí morirme por unos segundos…

-¿Entonces estuviste muerto?

-Muerto no, pero estuve a punto de estarlo

-¿Y qué paso para que vuelvas?

-Escuchaba la voz dulce de mi madre, en mis sueños escuchaba como ella y mi papá se enteraron que iba a nacer, los planes que tenia Kai con el Dr. Animo sobre el secuestro falso, nuestro intercambio y como después Kai la soborno para que renuncie a mí con la garantía de que no me pasaría nada.

-¿Viste el pasado en sueños?

-Sí, y comprendí que no había nada que perdonar, me estaba protegiendo como siempre lo hizo durante toda su vida, y también fue para darme cuenta que la quería mucho y que necesitaba que estuviera al lado de papá para que sigamos siendo felices

-¿Sabes qué? Yo sabía que la ibas a perdonar, la quieres mucho y por eso mismo te merecías que ella fuera tu madre

-¿Y qué hay contigo? Kai murió y eso deja tu búsqueda sin sentido

-Ya no necesito saber quiénes fueron mis padres, me interesa más el futuro que nos espera a que llorar por la leche derramada… Sí, soy el clon de Kevin Levin pero tengo algo que él nunca tuvo y eso son ustedes

-Me parece muy bien lo que decidiste

La conversación de los chicos fue interrumpida por el abuelo Max dándoles indicaciones a los dos para asistir a ese "evento importante". Devlin se iba ir con Max en una lujosa limosina, mientras que Kenny esperaría a Gwen para ir en otra…

-Nos vemos en unos minutos- dijo Devlin mientras terminaba de acomodar su corbata

-Si… ok nos vemos…- dijo Ken mientras terminaba de colocarse su traje

**ZzzzZ**

Gwen estaba hermosa, su vestido era sencillo pero ocultaba bien su embarazo de cuatro meses y medio. Kenny la estaba esperando en la salida de los cuarteles generales para ir a la iglesia…

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto ella mientras giraba sobre sí misma para que su hijo pudiera apreciar mejor el vestido

-Te ves hermosa mamá, ¿qué te parece? Nunca pensé que usaría traje en toda mi vida

-Eres igual a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad, una de las pocas veces que lo vi de traje fue para la boda de unos parientes nuestros…

-Y ahora lo volverás a ver así, ¿no te emociona la idea mamá?

-Si claro,- ella rio un poco- ¿ya es hora?

-Faltan 5 minutos para que llegue la limosina, es la primera vez que te veo tan ansiosa

-Y creo que será la única o al menos hasta que nazca el

-Ella- dijo Kenny con un tono cansado por repetir varias veces lo mismo

-¿Todavía crees que será niña?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro

-¿Por qué tan seguro? Ya pase esto contigo y es exactamente lo mismo

-No por lo que nos dijo el bisabuelo, el nos conto que no tuviste nauseas, no tenias antojos y no tenias cambios emocionales repentinos, nadie pensaba que estabas embarazada; y ahora como son las cosas no quita la idea de que tengamos una mini versión femenina mía

-¿Y crees que será niña por todo eso? Por la forma en que cuentas que he actuado parece que voy a tener un pequeño fanático de los Súper Sumos como su padre y hermanos

-¿Y por qué no quieres saber el sexo a través de una ecografía y nos terminamos con eso?

-Porque nunca lo hice contigo además estoy segura de lo que será

-Está bien mamá, no hablemos mas del asunto- la limosina había llegado al lugar- ¿Te ayudo a subir?

-Gracias hijo, ¿estás seguro que no es tarde?

-No mamá, aparte de eso hay que darle un poco de ventaja a papá

-Si claro, siempre llega media hora tarde- dijo ella entre risas

Los dos subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron a la iglesia. La iglesia estaba repleta, aparte de conocidos y familiares había muchos paparazis cubriendo uno de los eventos más importantes en la vida del Gran Héroe Ben 10.000. Gwen entro al lugar acompañada por Kenny quien la llevaba suavemente del brazo por el largo pasillo de la iglesia; al final del pasillo se encontraba Ben esperándola como siempre lo había hecho desde que se separaron hace 10 años y medio.

Una vez frente al altar se llevo a cabo la ceremonia…

-Benjamín Tennyson, ¿aceptas a Gwendolyn Tennyson como tu esposa en la salud y enfermedad, en la dicha y la desgracia, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Y más allá, acepto

-Gwendolyn Tennyson, ¿aceptas a Benjamín Tennyson como tu esposo en la salud y enfermedad, en la dicha y la desgracia, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Y más allá, acepto

El sacerdote le dio la bendición a los anillos que Devlin sostenía y se los alcanzo a los novios

-Con esta alianza sello mi juramento de amor eterno, te amo y siempre te amare Gwendolyn Tennyson- dijo Ben colocando el anillo en el delicado dedo de Gwen

-Con esta alianza sello mi juramento de amor eterno, te amo y siempre te amare Benjamín Tennyson- dijo Gwen repitiendo la misma acción de Ben

-Con este juramento sellado yo los declaro marido y mujer- dijo finalmente el sacerdote dándoles su bendición final.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras los invitados aplaudían y festejaban la tan esperada unión de Ben y Gwen…

**ZzzzZ**

Unos meses más tarde…

Todavía no podía creer que su hijo tuviera razón, sostenía entre sus brazos a una de las pruebas de amor máximo que tenia con Ben, la familia estaba entrando en la habitación cuando la pequeña estaba despertando de su sueño

-Gwen te felicito a ti y a Ben- decía Max mientras abrazaba a su nieta

-¡Gracias abuelo!-

-¿Viste? ¿Qué te dije?- decía Ken en un trono triunfal- Sabía que iba a ser una mini versión femenina mía

-Bueno, será una chica pero no creo que cause tantos problemas como tú y Devlin- decía Gwen sabiendo que su hijo había ganado la apuesta

-¿Y cómo se llamara?- pregunto Devlin

-Hemos decidido llamarla Gwendolyn Rosalie Tennyson- dijo Ben feliz del nacimiento de su hija

-Me parece bien- dijo Kenny- hacía falta una chica mas en casa

Todos estaban felices por el nacimiento de Gwendolyn segunda, la niña al pasar los años demostró que tenía la misma belleza de su madre y la misma capacidad de meterse en problemas como su padre y hermano.

Dos años más tarde la llama de vida del abuelo Max se apago, todos en la familia sintieron su perdida, pues fue alguien muy querido por familiares y amigos por igual. Fue una muerte tranquila, quedándose dormido poco a poco sentado en su sofá favorito leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenía en su biblioteca. Aunque la pérdida del abuelo Max fue algo que la familia sintió, él le cedió su lugar a un nuevo miembro de la familia. El nacimiento del tercer hijo biológico de Ben y Gwen lleno de alegría otra vez a la familia y el nuevo integrante llevo como nombre el de su valiente bisabuelo como una forma de homenajearlo.

Los años pasaban en los cuarteles generales Tennyson y la vida transcurría tranquilamente; de vez en cuando lidiando con algún que otro alienígena que quería conquistar la Tierra, pero la sombra de ese pasado que atormentaba por las noches a Gwen había desaparecido con la muerte de Kai. Ahora solo quedaba mirar al futuro y caminar junto con el amor de su vida y en compañía de sus hijos hacia la felicidad…


	12. Agradecimientos

**Secretos de Familia**

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Gracias a todos! **_

_**Por ser mi primer historia larga quería dejarles este agradecimiento…**_

_**Hace un poquito más de un año que comencé a escribir este fic, y aunque me da un **_

_**poquito de nostalgia por haberlo terminado, hay mas ideas de donde salió este.**_

_**Gracias por darme ánimos día a día con sus reviews,**_

_**y por tomarse un tiempito para leer mis capítulos aunque no tan bien redactados**_

_**o con algún que otro error…**_

_**Gracias al Fanfiction por darnos esta oportunidad de expresar nuestras ideas o finales alternativos de nuestras series favoritas**_

_**Pronto los tendré entretenidos con nuevas historias y con nuevos capítulos de los otros fics que tengo…**_

_**Una vez más Muchas Gracias!**_

_**Y recuerden siempre de brillar como estrellas en el infinito firmamento de la Eternidad **_

_**Los quiero!**_

_**Eloisa**_

_**(PrincesaLuna23)**_


End file.
